CRASH
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Miley and Lily's world was a perfect utopia, until both are kidnapped and her lives become a nightmare from which they will try to escape...
1. Chapter 1

**CRASH**

**Part 1**

When you're a big star and always on the spot light you think you will always be safe, you think that people love you so much that nobody will ever hurt you... but things can change in the blink of an eye... I remember what happened very vividly... sometimes when I'm sitting at the beach I wonder why sometimes we make decisions that we later regret...

-Dad we're leaving for the concert at the Staples center

-Be careful OK? I told Charlie to bring you both back here as soon as it is over -Robbie Ray replied

I kissed him in the forehead, he had been sick with a hard cold for several days. We got in the limo and got to the staples center in about ten minutes, little did I knew that it was the last time I was going to see my home in a while. Because while Lily and I were inside, something was happening in the parking lot...

-Excuse me sir? -said a man coming to where Charlie, the limo driver, was

-Yeah?

-I need a hand, my car broke up nearby, do you by any chance have a set of tools I can borrow?

-Sure, in the trunk, give me a second. -Charlie replied.

We had known Charlie for three years, he was kind, and cared a lot for me and Lily, even one day when we were leaving and there was so many people that Lily got left behind because Roxy was trying to protect me and a weird psycho tried to take Lily with him, he noticed and helped her... but that night... as he was getting the tools... one of those psychos shot him twice... and took his place... when we came out we got in the limo... Charlie always greeted us when we arrived... this time the cover was up... so we couldn't see who was driving...

-Hey Charlie... can you stop at McDonald's I want to buy something to eat for us and Dad, would you like anything?

I knocked... but there was no answer... Lily was the first who noticed that were weren't going back the way we came.

-Miley where are we going? We're on the road...

-Charlie this is not funny!! CHARLIE!!!!

We rode for about two hours... I don't know exactly... until the limo stopped... I have seen guns on tv... but I never thought I would see one in my face.. I yelled when I was violently pulled out I heard screams on the other side when someone else took Lily out.

-What do you want from us? - Miley asked

I got a slap in the face for a response... I was pulled and literally thrown in another car that was nearby... another couple of hours on the road... then off and locked in a room... the door opened an hour later and Lily was thrown in... she just hugged me and cried... it was then when I noticed that she didn't had her long colored socks on... she didn't even had shoes for that matter... when she finally calmed and got off from me I understood why... the front of her dress was ripped in half... and she had a bruise on the left side of her mouth and a black eye... the monsters had raped her...

-We're going to get out of this Lily... I promise...

-I didn't wanted to... they just said... they couldn't touch you... so they brought me along for...

She couldn't finish... she embraced me and cried until she fell asleep on the floor beside me. At home Dad received call asking for money in exchange for my life... I woke up the next morning when the door opened, it was one of the men bringing breakfast.

-Lily... wake up... you have to eat something

When she woke up I saw her face, her eyes were not the ones I remembered, they were lifeless, she ate slowly... later that day another man came in, he had a camera and gave me a paper to read... it was a message for Dad... asking him to deliver the ransom money at the beach near home...

-Dad... Rico's Dad says he can give you the money, not as in a loan, just give it you as a friendly token... to get Miley back

-Tell him that we appreciate the offer and will think about it. -replied Robby Ray

Four days have passed since this all started, I feel so impotent... yet my blood boils with anger... they took Lily away again last night... they brought her back with only a dirty shirt on... she refused to eat and only cries or sleeps... one of them is coming, he wants to record another message for Dad... I threw the paper back at him as my anger exploded...

-LET US GO ALREADY!!! I'M SICK OF THIS!!! YOU HEAR ME!!! -I yelled at him

He slapped me as a response and cocked his gun.

-Listen to me Princess, you'll stay here for as long as I say, now you better behave or next time it will be you who will "entertain" us... got it?

With a line of blood in my lip I faced him

-You know you can't... if my father sees the smallest sign that you had hurt me he won't give you a cent...

To my horror he pulled Lily up, she barely opened her eyes or moved whatsoever as he placed the gun in her head.

-Maybe... I don't need your friend anymore... since she has nothing more to... offer -he said kissing her cheek.

-NO!!! Please... I'll read the note... just don't hurt Lily anymore... please...

He chuckled when I finished, I felt nauseous when he kissed me.

-See? It's easy when you cooperate.

-I... wanna... go home...

-We will... I promise...

I didn't knew how... but I decided that I was going to get both of us out from there... I wasn't going to let those monsters hurt Lily again...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

CRASH

Stewart residence, fours days before the events of part 1, it is now 11pm, a hour after Miley was supposed to come back from her concert at the staples center.

-Dad Miley is not answering her cell phone, I talked with the security chief at the Staples Center and he said the concert ended at 9pm as planned.

-Did you try to call Charlie? - Robbie Ray replied

-Not answering either.

-I don't like this Jackson... I have a bad

He couldn't finish, the phone ringing interrupted him.

-Miles?

-Is this Robbie Ray Stewart? - a male voice said

-Who is this?

-Tsk tsk, your manners, it's not polite to answer a question with another question. I assume you are Mr. Stewart and I assume also that you care a lot for your daughter correct?

-Yes.

-And do you know where she is now?

-Of course I know, what do you want?

-No, I beg to differ Mr. Stewart. I, on the other hand, do know where she is. And I'll tell you what I want to let her go back to you... alive.

-I don't know who you are, but I know that you are lying.

-Yes. You need proof, allow me to provide it.

Robbie Ray felt a shiver run down his spine as he recognized the voice he heard on the other end of the line, it was Lily, she was crying.

-I'm sorry... I had to tell them... just... just help us get home... NO!!! LET GO OF ME!!! STOP IT!!! PLEASE!!! NO!!!

Robbie Ray closed his eyes as he heard Lily's screams in the distance, he knew what they were doing to her.

-You're still there, good. I think that the fact that I have your daughter and her friend is clear enough, now, let's talk business yes? I want 15 million dollars in cash. Small bills, non sequential, you have 24 hours, I assume you don't want your daughter to share the uh... fun... her friend is having with my associates right now... correct?

-If you do as much as look bad at her you monster I promise you I

-I don't think you are aware of how delicate this situation is Mr. Stewart, I decide whether or not your daughter lives, so you better start getting the money. I'll call tomorrow to arrange the delivery, expect a message from me tomorrow morning.

Jackson glared at his father, he knew things were not OK.

-Dad...

-Miley has been kidnapped... they want 15 million dollars to bring her back. -he somberly replied

-But... we don't have that kind of money... Miley doesn't even get all that in a year... you have to talk to them and...

-Stop it Jackson... I need to think what are we going to tell Heather tomorrow...

The next morning Jackson was fixing breakfast when someone knocked at the door, when he got there he found a package on the floor addressed to his father, moments later Robbie Ray was watching the tape that was inside, on the screen Miley appeared sitting on a dirty bed, Lily was sleeping on her legs, her hair was all messed up, she wasn't wearing her wig and her face was dirty with signs of crying all over it.

-Dad... these men are not joking, they want 15 million dollars, delivered in small, non sequential bills, the money must be delivered in a black suitcase that you must leave inside a marked trash can at the beach, please don't call the cops, they are going to hurt us if you do.

The tape ended and Robbie Ray just glared at the empty screen, he didn't heard the doorbell, he reacted when Jackson shook him.

-Dad... Lily's mom is here...

-Hi... the place is too quiet, are the girls still sleeping? -Heather Truscott said

The woman remained silent as Robbie Ray told her what was going on and showed her the video, seeing her daughter in such condition made her lose her composure.

-THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! THOSE MONSTERS ARE HURTING MY BABY AND ITS YOUR FAULT!!!

-Heather

-YOU AND YOUR IDEA OF LETTING HER HANG AROUND WITH YOUR DAUGHTER THE POP STAR!!!

Then she just hugged him crying.

-I want my Lily back... get my Lily back... please

-We will get them back...

Heather realized something.

-You don't have that kind of money, I have helped you with Hannah Montana's finances... we know she wouldn't get that in a year... what are we going to do?

-To be honest... I don't know yet... I don't know...

Two days later the phone rang again at the Stewart residence.

-Mr. Stewart I don't think you're aware of the severity of the situation. If you want to see your daughter and her friend alive you better come up with the 15 million. In two days you'll receive another message with instructions.

As the man said two days later a package was left at Lily's home, Heather didn't had the guts to see it so she brought it to Robbie Ray, she hugged him and cried as she saw the images, Miley wasn't wearing her blonde wig, her clothes were dirty and and she looked weak with tears running down her face, Lily was cuddled beside her, wearing only a dirty shirt, her legs dirty and her eyes looking at nowhere.

-Daddy... they are impatient... they want you to deliver the money tomorrow night at midnight at the mall parking lot, the limo will be there, if their envoy doesn't come back with the money they are going to kill Lily... Daddy please...

-Jackson, tell Rico that we accept his Dad's offer... but tell him that we will pay him back every cent. - Robbie Ray said

Jackson nodded and dialed Rico's number. At 7pm someone knocked at the door. When Billy Ray opened it he saw an African-American man with a police badge hanging from a chain.

-Mr. Stewart? I'm Detective Mike Lowrey, we have located where you daughter and her friend are being held. We need your permission to begin the rescue operation. -he said

Robbie Ray was surprised since he had not requested the help of police, he turned around to Heather.

-I had to... after I saw the first video... I couldn't stay doing nothing...

Robbie Ray sat with her.

-This could be dangerous for the girls... we don't know if we can trust this guy

-Mike's wife Syd works for the DEA, she was my roommate at college a few years ago, if there's someone I can trust is Mike... please... let him get my Lily...

Mike got in and knelled before them.

-I'll get them both I promise.

With teary eyes Robbie Ray glared at him.

-Go get my baby girl...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

CRASH

Part 3

-What's your plan detective? -asked Robbie Ray

-We'll plant a GPS on the suitcase what will carry the money, that will give us the location where they are keeping them. With that we will rescue them. - Mike Lowrey replied.

At midnight that day Robbie Ray arrived at the instructed parking lot where a limo was parked. The back window opened and he threw the suitcase inside.

-The package has been delivered -an officer said over the radio

-We got a signal -another officer said inside of a van.

-OK, Mr. Stewart go back slowly, we got it. -Mike said to Robbie Ray who was wearing a hidden earphone.

He did as told and retreated from the vehicle that started up and began to move away while Mike and a couple of officers followed it via the gps on the suitcase.

-Where is it going? -Asked Mike

-Outside L.A.

-Tell me when they stop. - Mike ordered.

-Detective Lowrey? -an officer said

-Yes?

-Someone is here to see you sir

-Who?

-What do you mean who, don't you remember your old partner?

-Yo Marcus!!! What's up? Thought you were, you know, retired, with the family in Miami and all that.

-Well I came to visit the in-laws and Syd told me you were in this mission to rescue a kidnapped girl, one question here one question there and here I am, who's the girl?

-Ever heard of Hannah Montana?

-The pop star??

-No, the hair dresser, of course the singer.

-My girls will never forgive me if they know I didn't help you, besides... Bad Boys for life right?

-Like old times?

-Oh yeah. -Replied Marcus

If I had known all that, I probably... probably wouldn't have done what I did... now... when I look at the stars... I just wish... she can forgive me... I think a newsman said this sometime... "you'll remember this day... for as long as you live"... do I remember... it was about 3am when I woke Lily up.

-Just let me sleep please...

-I'm going to get us both out of here

-What? Haven't you seen what they can do? Haven't you seen what they have done to me??? HAVEN'T YOU???

I hugged her.

-Just listen to me... I won't let them hurt you again... but please, trust me...

-What do you want me to do?

-When the guy comes in with breakfast... I'll distract him and you'll hit him with this piece of pipe that I found...

-What are you going to do?

-What I must... go back to sleep... I'll wake you just hide the piece of pipe OK?

-sure...

I couldn't sleep... what I was about to do was beyond anything I could have done before... what I didn't knew was that the police knew where we were and a rescue operation was underway, with, curiously, start time of 7am... when the guy with the breakfast came in... it all began...

-Eat. -the man said

I couldn't believe what I was doing... I got up and opened my blouse so he could see my bra... I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him... needless to say it took all of my strength not to puke... I could felt his hands in my legs and in my chest... then we both fell to the floor when Lily hit him, I could see the rage and tears on her face, as soon as I got up Lily began to him again and again, I had to held her back...

-Lily it's enough...

-HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR LITTLE GIRL NOW?? HOW DO YOU LIKE IT??? ARE YOU HAVING FUN??? ARE YOU???

Lily fell to her knees crying... I pulled her up...

-We have to go.

I took her hand and we slowly began to walk through the house, outside, police was moving also... God... why didn't I knew... if I just had a way to know if she'll ever forgive me...

-Got the guard, said there's six more men inside with the girls locked in a room on the back -an officer said over the radio

-So, what's the plan? -Marcus asked

-Just follow me. - Mike said

Both men went to the door and Mike knocked.

-Who is it? -a voice said from the inside

-Pizza delivery!!! -Mike shouted back

-Pizza? Who's going to deliver pizza to this God forsaken place? -Marcus asked

-shh, someone is coming -Mike said

As the door opened Mike pulled the man and knocked him unconscious as Marcus kicked his gun away, both men entered and began to look for the rest of the kidnappers, suddenly, Marcus noticed a glow moving and stopping at the back of Mike's head, without hesitation he fired and a man fell from behind.

-Thank you Marcus now they know we're here - Mike said

-Well maybe next time I won't save your sorry ass!!! - Marcus replied as they covered when fire came from a room.

-Get those brats and kill them!!! -the leader ordered and one of his men ran to the room where Miley and Lily were, but to his surprise neither was there, both girls were on their way to the back door.

-Lily come on!!! -Miley yelled when she heard gunshots

-I'm coming but my feet hurt, I'm not wearing shoes remember?

-We have to get out Lily, come on!!!

Why didn't I decided to hide? I heard the gunshots... I heard the commotion... why did I took that decision? Who was I to make it...

-We're getting out of here Lily, right now, come on!!!

I don't know how she noticed it, I just remember Lily yelling my name and hugging me as hard as she could, I heard three explosions a few meters from me, Lily didn't screamed, she just held from me, I started to feel something getting my shirt wet, I didn't wanted to believe it but the tears on Lily's face told me the nightmare, her weight made fell on my knees.

-Lily please no... Lily wake up, WAKE UP LILY!!!! LILY!!!

She coughed blood and opened her eyes slowly while holding my hand.

-I... jus... just... wanted... to save you... t... tell... mom... th...that I'm... sorry...

-No Lily... we're both getting out of this together... I promised you...

-It's... ok... I... just... want... to... take... a nap...

-No Lily... please...

But it was over... I felt her hand releasing mine... crying I raised my head when I felt the coldness of a gun on top of it.

-WHYY??? YOU KILLED LILY!!!!! MONSTER!!!!

The creep chuckled as he cocked the gun and placed it again in my forehead.

-You'll be with her in a moment sweetheart...

I didn't cared... I just cried and closed my eyes... I heard a blast and a warm peace embraced me...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Crash

I just remember flashes of what happened next... I remember a tall guy trying to wake me up... I was so tired... so sad...

-Come on Miley wake up, MARCUS WHERE THE HELL ARE THE PARAMEDICS!!!

-They're coming, Mike... she's...

-She's still alive, I'm not going to lose them both Marcus, GET THOSE PARAMEDICS!!!

I didn't knew at the time... after seeing what I saw... I didn't noticed... that despite Lily's sacrifice... one of the shots got me... that's why she said she was sorry... she knew... I was so numb that I didn't felt it... then came the detectives... the shot I heard... was Detective Lowrey killing the monster that shot Lily... why didn't he came early... the next thing I saw was the paramedics... the ambulance... I was so tired... so hurt in all ways a person can be hurt... I just closed my eyes... and everything felt so peaceful... I felt... embraced by something I can't explain... three days later when I woke up in the hospital Dad told me that my heart stopped working for a couple of minutes on the road... is that what dying feels like?... is that what Lily felt?... I wish I could ask her... she looked like an angel... the doctor allowed me to attend the funeral... she was beautiful, wearing that white dress... Oliver didn't attend... Dad said he was so devastated that he got in such a denial state that they had to sedate him... he loved her so much... who could blame him... the coffin was also beautiful... it had the words "To the most incredible big sister" engraved in gold... I didn't understood until Jackson told me it was a gift from Rico... he never mentioned it to anyone nor he ever allowed anyone to ask him about it, just once he told Jackson about it, he loved her a lot... that day... Rico told Jackson about the times when Lily helped him do his homework... He also gave her a gift that that was the most beautiful thing anyone could have done for her, somehow he managed to get Orlando Bloom to attend... to everyone's surprise he remembered her from a letter she managed to give him one time... he kissed her forehead and placed a rose with a letter in her hands that read "To my Lily Bloom"... the contents of letter are only between he an Lily... later I understood how Oliver felt the minute they began to lower the coffin in her grave... I lost it completely...

-LET GO OF ME!!! SHE'S GOING TO BE OK I TELL YOU!!! STOP IT!!! LILY PLEASE!!!

-Miles...

-DADDY TELL THEM TO STOP!!! LILY HAS TO BE OK!!! PLEASE!!! DAD

He had to slap me... he held me like only a father can when I fell on my knees and cried trying to believe that this was nothing but a bad dream... a nightmare I was going to wake up at any minute... but I had to accept reality... I had to go back to the hospital... another surgery to make sure I had no more damage internally... then... two months of bed rest... then I came home... I spent days in my room... crying silently until my pillow was too wet to be slept in... I couldn't bear to enter my Hannah Montana closet... everything in there reminded me of Lily... of that first time I showed it to her... the night she discovered I was Hannah Montana four years ago...

-It's a dream... a beautiful dream... OK end of dream... these have to be mine!!! What shoe size are you?

-6

-I'm 7, I'll make them fit!!!

I can feel the water going up as the tide changes... but I want to stay here at the beach... looking at the stars... the water is warm... I feel it embrace me... its like being a feather... moving side to side... I can see the stars getting brighter and brighter... they're so beautiful...

-MILEY!!! MILEY COME ON!!!

I was so close to the stars... now... I'm on the sand... coughing water... with Oliver... kissing me?... no... he was giving me CPR...

-What were you trying to do?

-I... miss Lily too much...

-And killing yourself was the way out? Lily gave her life so you could live on Miley Elizabeth Stewart!!! Are you willing to throw that gift away? You want to repay her sacrifice by destroying the very thing she gave her life to save?

-Oliver I...

-I was devastated and you know it... but I overcame it because I finally understood that it wasn't what Lily could have wanted me to do...

-SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!!!!

-And she was my girlfriend... but you have to overcome it... and... there's something you should know...

I couldn't believe what Oliver said next... he got out an old sleeping pills bottle... I could still read the name of the person they were prescribed for: Heather Truscott... Lily's mom... Oliver told me that one day Lily confessed to him that she was so hurt by her parents divorce that she was going to kill herself... and the fact that I kept being away as Hannah Montana was the drop that broke the glass... but that same night... the night when she planned to do it she came to my home... her plan was to see me one last time... it was the day when I told her that she was to become Lola Luftnagle and I gave her the clothes she was to wear and that purple wig she loved so much... she told Oliver that I had saved her life...

-So... please... you have to be Hannah Montana again... for Lily... so her sacrifice has the value she intended... come on... I'll take you home...

I don't know yet if I'll be Hannah Montana again... I just got a letter of acceptance from Princeton College... with only two months of high school left... maybe it will be better if I go off to college... away from all this stuff and places that remind me of Lily every minute of every day... Rico closed the store at the beach... he couldn't stand not seeing Lily eating there every day... Dad said it was my decision to make... for now... I'll let my options open... like Oliver told me at school a couple of days ago...

-Give time the time to heal your heart... Lily would appreciate that...

The End...


End file.
